halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Gary-009
:* ::*Spartan Joint Operations Units|rank = * (2550-2553) * (2553-2562) * (2562-???)|specialty = *Command *Assault|battles = *OPERATION: Arsenal *Battle of Bivec * * * * * *Battle of Installation 06 *Raid on the Cellus|status = Active|class = Class I}}Gary-009, born Gary Barnes, was a super soldier during the and Post War Eras. He was the fearless leader of Purple Team and later the field commander and co-counder of the Spartan Joint Operations Units. Biography Born Gary Barnes, on the colony world of Felcuica. The boy lived with two loving parents and met and befriended a boy named Timothy McDrenan. The two would also join their local little league football were Gary would demonstrate traits of a great leader and caught the eye of who would test them both for the . After Gary was kidnapped, he was able to find and continue his friendship with Tim and soon formed a friendship with Jane-105 and Owen-022. But during the program, Gary was quit rebellious and would attack his handler several times a day. Within time, Gary would calm down and continue to act as a great leader and soon would lead his squad which now contains Roman-071, Cassie-119 and Nichole-077. In late 2524, Purple Team was truly formed and Gary was chosen as its commanding officer. Human-Covenant War OPERATION: Arsenal Undercover Operation During the Harvest Campaign, discovered that the Covenant had found the planet Sentinel, a colony that was one of the largest producers of necessary ship parts and slip-space drives. Purple Team is sent to stop the Covenant in a small stealth ship dubbed the Interceptor. Using the Interceptor, Purple team would slip past Covenant forces and land on the planet. Once on the planet, the spartans began to move towards several Covenant staging areas and LZ’s. Repeatedly beating down on Covenant sectors, Purple Team picked up a S.O.S from a near by UNSC outpost. At the time, Petty Officer Second Class Gary made the decision to investigate and request was given by Senior Petty Officer Thomas Majors. Moving towards the outpost, Purple Team was ambushed by Covenant forces but quickly dealt with. Fearing the worse, Purple made a mad dash towards the outpost and they were correct. The outpost was under Covenant command and the entire crew was dead. Retake the Outpost The team divided with Owen-022, Roman-071, and Cassie-119 taking a position on a ridge to provide covering fire and so that Roman would easily take out Covenant comms that were still under construction. The rest of the team moved through the outpost and struck at multiple Jackal nest and Elite barracks, filling them with smoke and snapping their necks. Once moving through the barracks, Purple-1 made their way to the control room whilst Roman was about to blow the AA’s and alert the Covenant to their presence. After the control was cleared, Gary captured a Sangheili Ultra who had command of the outpost for interrogation. At the time, Roman detonated the explosives on the AA’s destroying them and retaking the outpost. During interrogation, the ultra revealed that a fleet of Covenant ships were already on the planet and had begun their assault. After returning to space, Purple Team witnessed the destruction of the planet and its glassing. Sentinel was now under command of the Covenant. Battle of Bivec Fort Jefferson On November 25th 2551, the Covenant Fleet of Lost Crusade arrived at Bivec, a planet close to Reach and perhaps considered by many as Reach’s private outpost. As the Covenant invaded Fort Jefferson, Purple Team was deployed from the UNSC Typhoon. Once landed, the Covenant deployed AA Wraiths around the fort, cutting off air support. While Gary, Owen, and Jane-105 try to bring down the wraiths, Roman, Cassie, and Nichole-077 defend the entrance of the fort. Once the wraiths were destroyed, pelicans came to retrieve saviors including Purple. After the destruction of Fort Jefferson, Twilight Base was outfitted with AA’s to combat the Covenant fleet around the fort. The Spire Recon Team Echo comprised of Owen and Cassie report in that the Covenant had placed Spires in the Vemal Mountains and recall all recon teams to fall back to Twilight Base. Gary, Admiral Jackson, and Colonel Hoffman devise OPERATION: Spearhead. The following day, Roman and Jane lead the Sky Strikers whilst the rest of Purple eliminate Covenant ground support. But within a solid three minutes after the operation had begun, a Covenant cruiser dropped a scarab into battle. Roman had then disobeyed orders and personally engaged the scarab and hijacked it. After disposing of a large Covenant platoon, Roman came and picked up Purple Team in the scarab and attacked the spire. Calling off the Sky Strikers, Purple Team had destroyed the Spire and secured the Vemal Mountains. Mortis Once attacked, Gary, and Jackson create OPERATION: Secret Santa with Gary, Owen, and Jane dropping behind enemy lines. Purple-2 (Roman, Cassie, and Nichole) push up the front with marine teams and scorpions. Soon, Cassie is injured by Jackal snipers and forced to be evacuated, giving Purple-2 no cover. Purple-1 has was able to secure a Covenant LZ and board a Corvette crashing it into a staging area. This act forced the rest of the Fleet of Lost Crusade'' to down 11 ships, from the original 14. Once returning to Twilight Base, Purple Team and the UNSC Crimson Tornado and UNSC Typhoon lay witness to three CCS-class cruisers and an Assault Carrier attacking the base. Stealing a Phantom, Purple Team boards the carrier placing a havoc nuke in the hanger forcing the carrier to crash. Juniper City On December 8th, Jane and Cassie were sent to a scouting mission to a unresponsive city named Juniper City but soon report that the Covenant are using the city as a fortress and has no survivors. With Jane and Cassie extracted, Battlegroups 13-15 and the Typhoon and Crimson Tornado attack the city but at a failure cost. Battlegroup 14 and 15, half of 13 and Crimson Tornado are all destroyed forcing Admiral Jackson to use the UNSC Typhoon to suicide bomb the Covenant Flagship and the crew evacuated. The plan succeed, and the Flagship crashes into the city. Vice Admiral Williams orders an orbital bombardment to be planted by Purple in the heart of the fortress. Once placed, Purple and the rest of Battlegroup 13 escape and the fortress destroyed. Falling Down The Covenant then invade Voa Jungle and captures a Hydro Station containing UNSC codes. Deployed to secure the codes, Purple Team quickly dealt with the Covenant and steal the codes. Half-hour later, the Covenant bomb Ulysses City with the UNSC Phantom responding. Luckily, Battlegroups 6, 16, 22, 35,and 77 arrive at Bivec, but not far behind is the Covenant Fleet of Prophet’s Guard engaging Battlegroups 6, 22, and 35. Jane then leads fighter squadrons against the Prophet’s Guard, but to no avail as the Lost Honor and Prophet’s Guard link up and destroy Battlegroups 6 and 35. After a constant push, the UNSC are forced back to Mortis and think of a new plan. The Covenant then captures a UNSC nuclear station with havoc nukes with Purple team striking back. Once recapturing the station, Purple Team uses the codes the destroys 12 Covenant Cruisers and 2 Assault Carriers. A day later, Gary, Cassie and Nichole with Marine Fire team 3877 are sent to investigate a down Covenant Corvette finding Covenant teach to be used. New Offensive While the stolen Covenant tech was sent off world back to Earth, Purple Team is sent with the updated ship and Battlegroups 16 and 77 to attack Covenant convoy. The convoy is destroyed but with three UNSC ships shot down and destroyed. In response, the Covenant glass Mortis, and destroy the Arkham and Battlegroup 77. In a response to the attack, Battlegroup 16 and Purple strike against the Covenant destroying 4 ships leaving 32 left. UNSC Benjamin, and Levi arrive to save the Bethlehem and Purple from Covenant forces. A distress signal comes in from the Starkiller Base in the north pole with Purple team sent to secure it. The base is evacuated and eventually glassed as well as Twilight base. The Bethlehem and Levi attack two cruisers surrounding Starkiller base, but with the Levi surviving and returning to the Benjamin. Both leaders of ships agreed to leave Bivec and the Covenant conquers the planet. Battle of Sigma Octanus IV Owen-022 was the only member of Purple to truly engage the Covenant over Sigma Octanus IV and piloted boosted frames against several Covenant carriers. In an attempt to steal necessary data to gain entrance into a Covenant AI, Owen was killed when the engines exploded due to a triggered explosive. Fall of Reach The Fall of Reach marked a tragic time for Purple Team as it would have Gary’s and Jane’s home world invaded and conquered, as well of the death of a close friend, Roman-071. As the Covenant launched their massive assault, Roman and Jane would once again lead the Sky Strikers during the torch and burn of while the rest of Purple dealt with clearing out large Covenant deployments and UNSC stations. As the team made short work of the Covenant, several banshees trailed Roman and eventually, a ranger elite landed on his falcon and stabbed him through his heart, killing Roman and causing him to crash. After Noble was inside Sword, Purple team was extracted and sent aboard the UNSC Guardrail ''for future deployment. Battle of Earth Behind Enemy Lines After the Covenant arrived on Earth, Purple Team was deployed with the 3rd platoon to seek behind enemy lines and capture fortified areas to be used against the Covenant. As Purple moved through enemy territory, they located an old warehouse with a phantom landing, thus they attacked the warehouse. While in the house, they encountered Orange team and Gary assumed command for the spartan teams. Team Up Now the eight spartans were tasked with capturing the LZ’s of the new ships and to keep the UNSC ships from harm. They easily did this by placing a TACT nuke within each carrier destroying them instead of securing the LZ’s. Regardless, ONI approved the execution and sent both teams in to New Mombasa to secure the northern regions of the city including a massive army deployment base. With the help of local forces, the north eastern regions were saved from Covenant forces and AA were deployed to further the planet’s protection. After the army base, Orange and Purple were resign to help with civilian evac ops. The teams were able to save a group of twenty-five civilians from buildings and even more once a defense complex by the evac center was cleared and re-activated. London After the evacuation of New Mombasa, scouts Clark-055 and Jane-105 noticed a Covenant cruiser moving towards London were some Covenant cruisers were located. Both Gary and Timothy-127 requested that they lead the defense of London, seeing how was defending Moscow. The request was granted and the UNSC Alexander and UNSC Guardrail were deployed to assist London forces. Arriving at London on November 3rd 2552, they saw London almost in flames as the Covenant were glassing most of the Mega-city. With Tim-127, Clark-055, and Jane-105 on a Phantom to eliminate a cruiser from the inside while Gary, Julia-063, Cassie-119, Nichole-077, and Thomas-012 on the ground to attend to wounded soldiers, civilians, and to push up the front line. The Guardrail would later be hijacked by a team of brutes and would slam into the Alexander, giving no cover to the spartans. Once reunited, Nichole-077 suggested they call command only to find that comms were jammed. Leaving the medics and Jane behind, Gary, Tim-127, Julia-063, Cassie-119, and Clark-055 went to find the jammer. Once inside the city, the teams quickly dealt huge blows to the Covenant by taking out multiply convoys, and multiply troop outpost and barracks. After climbing Big Ben did they find the jammers and were able to call for reinforcements. But, discovering their location, a Covenant legion moved towards the spartans, holding them off to protect the civilians and wounded soldiers, the spartans a several marines survived once Battlegroup 17 of the local fleet arrived. Russia Once saved, Orange Team and Purple Team then moved towards Moscow to continue were Blue Team had ended as they were redeployed to New Mombasa. On November 12th, the spartans landed at Leon Base and assisted in the safety of Moscow. Afterwards, the teams moved up to capture a Covenant outpost to be repurposed for their usage. On a patrol run, Thomas-012 and Clark-055 with teams of marines discovered a large Covenant research facility . The spartans led a large assault force on November 15th to take down the facility with a large number of causalities. But luckily, the spire fell and with no spartan causalities and the return of in the next two days. Final Day Once the Master Chief returned, Orange and Purple were sent to punch a hole in Covenant defenses along with John to allow UNSC forces to storm the Covenant fleet. The teams were successful and saw the portal to the ARK station. As the Chief and others went through the portal, Orange Team was sent to kill the stranded Covenant forces while Purple Team was redeployed to Mars. Post War Era After the ended, the four surviving members of Purple Team were promoted for their actions and heroism during the war. After their promotion, the team was reassigned to the to act as possible members of the Spartan Command and were offer, but declined it. The team was also deployed to minor skirmishes throughout the system against Covenant stragglers with nothing to drastic. New Phoenix Incident The only member of Purple at New Phoenix during the incident was Jane as she was assisting the New Phoenix Security Force during the escort of the Governor of Arizona during a press conference. Once the Mantle’s Approach composed New Phoenix, Jane was too composed and was killed. Second Battle of Requiem Posted to defend The Cauldron Base and Galileo on certain occasions, Purple Team was only deployed as shock troops to the areas as protection from Covenant or Promethean harm. Their operations were successful, until the attack on the . Once the Infinity was attacked, Purple Team found themselves in the reactor room to protect it, whist dealt with the Server and Engine Rooms. Once defending the reactor, a Grunt along with squadrons of crawlers came in and almost destroyed the core. But, the explosion did have the force to push Nichole-077 off the ledge and she fell to her death as her shields and armor cracked on impact, killing her. Later while defending the server room, the team was surrounded by Promethean Knights with one way out; Cassie-119 pushed Gary to the only way out and detonated a grenade, killing all the knights, but herself in the process. Gary would then be placed permanently onboard Infinity for the rest of the battle by Commander , and act Gary hated. In the end, Gary survived along with the crew of the Infinity. Battle of Installation 06 Old Friends and New Faces After the discovery of Installation 06, Orange Team with the final member of Purple team, Gary were assign to join Juliet Team of the Alpha-Zulu Corps to investigate the ring. Together, Gary and orange team formed the Spartan Joint Operations Units with Juliet Team as the first joint team. On board the UNSC Hammer of Dawn the spartans discussed the plan of attack, but once out of slip-space, a Covenant fleet was already around the ring. Able to slip past the fleet to let the Hammer of Dawn handle the Covenant, whilst the spartans land on the ring. Ordering Juliet Team to secure the rig-line, Gary and Orange team pushed trough a forerunner facility to clear out Prometheans and Covenant. Once secured, the Hammer of Dawn was able to send down reinforcements and the spartans pushed on. The Fire Storm As the spartans press on, they find a Covenant communication station and quickly capture the facility. Once captured, they learn of a plot to activate the halo ring forcing the spartans into action. Captain Hendricks of the Hammer of Dawn orders the spartans to stop the plot, but in order to do so, they must cross over hundreds miles of terrain littered with Prometheans. Marching through a small hollow, the spartans are ambushed by Promethean Knights, and quickly disposing of Anna A-378 by impailing her in the stomach. After barely escaping the hollow, the spartans then pushed on to form a camp sit for the night and resume the next day. Bad to Worse The following day, the UNSC Hammer of Dawn was able to shoot down a Covenant CCS-cruiser near the spartan’s location. In order to stop the plot to activate the ring, Gary and Tim decide to instead make the engines of the cruiser go critical and blow up the ring. Unable to land reinforcements to the spartans, they were forced to travel on foot. After almost seven hours of hiking, the teams came across a cliffside in which they were forced to climb. But only half-way up, Prometheans and Phaetons attack and hindered their progress. After all but two spartans (Luke A-380 and Meredith A-377) make it to the top, knights quickly ambushed the spartans. Able to defeat the knights, a Phaeton was able to shoot both Luke and Meredith off the cliff to their deaths. After resting for a bit, the team pushed forward to the cruiser the next day. Luckily, the Hammer of Dawn was in the clear to land Pelican drop ships to the spartans. Unfortunately for the spartans, the cruiser was surrounded by Prometheans and Covenant. While Mia A-371 went inside the cruiser to prime the core for destination, the other spartans would guard the outside. As the pelican came to get the spartans, the remote activation was damaged and Mia had to detonate the core manually. While the other spartans escaped, Mia sacrificed herself to destroy the ring. 2570's and Onward Raid on the Cellus The UNSC Cellus was a large new class of carrier established in 2571 by ONI and . While under construction, the Coalition of the New Earth Government attacked the ship and killed the entire construction crew. At the time, Gary was deployed as head of security and was at the time a Commander in the Navy. Leading a security force into the ship, Gary had his marines in key locations while Gary took out the Insurgents one by one. Within time, the insurgents learned of his idea and captured his marine squad. When Gary confronted the leader, Captain Jacob Whitman, he was left with a choice, have his marines killed or kill the captain. Instead of Gary choosing, one of his marines broke free and killed Whitman and Gary the rest of the insurrectionist. Psych-Interviews Personality Gary has a personality that rivals both John and as the three along with Aidan-007 showed amazing leadership skills and demonstrated amazing work under pressure. Unlike Kurt and Aidan and more like John, Gary focused on the mission truly did things by the book and became what he called a true soldier. The spartan was always shown to be determined and very aggressive. Gary also showed to be an amazing tactician as sometimes he and John would form strategies together and would inform the others of anything new the next time they met. Gary lacked humor and a concept of being social, but on the other hand, Gary was a great listener and always had a complete understanding of everything he was taught from . But, like other spartans, Gary showed to be ruthless to most outside the project and especially to the Covenant. But in time, these aggressions died down and soon he grew to respect not only is superiors, but his subordinates and soon his Sangheili allies. During training, Gary was proven to be quit rebellious and had little care for the other spartan cadets aside from Tim. During the corse of a day, Gary would attempt to escape several times a day and went through three handlers before he met Owen-022 and Jane-105 and formed a friendship and kept his temper under control. Physical Appearance Gary was a large spartan in terms of height and muscular build, almost like . The spartan was known for his long brown hair and his large scar across his right eye. Gary, after augmentations, developed a much larger build and was able to incapacitate fellow spartans like his old friend Tim or Roman-071 with ease. Ever since the Mark 6 model came out for the spartans, Gary has never changed his armor structure. Gary's Mark 6 armor is that which he calls "Spartan-II" as it was some of the first spartans to use it were Spartan-II's. Gary has also been called one of the greatest hand-to-hand spartans as he has been in several duels with and alike. Gary appears to be a true soldier and, since Kurt and Aidan's deaths, could be a potential leader of the spartans if John was to ever fall in battle. Relationships Purple Team Owen-022 Gary and Owen had always held a stable relationship, with the two trusting in one another's plans and Owen always trusting in Gary's leadership skills. Owen was known for his dark outlook upon the universe, something Gary wished for him to explain from time to time, but often choses not to. Gary does not force anything upon Owen aside from orders in combat, and anything personal, they two share their own free will. Because of this, Owen seems to trust Gary more than anyone of Purple Team and truly sees him as a brother. Also the two seeming enjoy combat games together, i.e. keeping kill counts and seeing how fast they could get the job do while still being effective. It was out of this small rivalry that the two easily earned their ranks and positions on the team and act as quick and strategic two man team from time to time. Roman-071 Gary and Roman seemingly have a mentor-appentaice type relationship, with Roman being the apprentice. Though Gary trust Roman a great deal, it is still shown that Gary does not trust Roman with running teams, but rather with heavy lifting. Despite the small lack of trust, Roman understands Gary's motives and understands his role on the team as the moral center while Gary and Owen take on the quite-deadly team leaders. Jane-105 Over the corse of the military career, Gary and Jane developed a very close bond with one another. Clearly the glue between Owen and Gary during training, she was always there to motivate Gary and help him through hard times. After the death of her brother, Hunter, Gary was there to comfort her and help through the rough time she had. Eventually, the two entered a romantic relationship, but due to their job, rarely had "time to themselves". They continued their relationship until Jane's death in 2557, which left Gary emotionally broken and scarred. Cassie-119 Gary and Cassie shared a strong sibling like bond over the corse of their lifetime. The two held the other in high respects and respected their skills on the battlefield. Due to Cassie's rebellious side, the two did clash heads at a few points in time, but still held a good relationship. Nichole-077 Much like Cassie, Gary and Nichole held a stable relationship based upon trust and skills earned within the boot camp on Reach. Orange Team Timothy-127 Born within the same town, Gary and Tim are old childhood friends and continued as such during the training of the project. After graduation, the two would not see each other until the Battle of Earth where they would work alongside each other for the safety of their world. The two seemed to have the strongest brother type bond ever since . They also seemed to have some sort of odd connection as they seemed to know exactly what the other was about to do. After the war ended, Gary was their to comfort Tim over the loss of Julia and also the loss of the other members of Orange Team down the line. Tim would also be there to comfort Gary over the loss of Jane as he was the only one to discover their relationship outside of Purple Team and Doctor Halsey. Later, the two would form the Spartan Joint Operations Units along with other Spartan-II's and Spartan-III's in hopes of taking on large scale assaults from Covenant, Human and Promethean forces alike. To this day, the two continue two continue to stay in touch with Tim now residing on Earth, and Gary still in the field. Clark-055 and Thomas-012 Gary seems to hold a good relationship with Clark and Thomas, seeing them as loyal soldiers and friends as they do them him as such as well. Quotes I don't know wether you made the right choice in terms of a leader, but I will do me best not to see any of them fall. |Gary to Halsey after his promotion to leader of Purple Team}} will hear the sounds of our cry and they will fear our might here and NOW! And if they are not afraid, we will make them afraid. What are we? WE ARE SPARTANS, WE ARE HUMANITY! |Gary before the assault on Voi.}} Confirmed Kills Drones: 20 Hunters: 22 Jackals: 491 Grunts: 2,177 Elites: 2,821 Brutes: 2,840 Humans: 455 Knights: 129 Crawlers: 1,908 Watchers: 1,044 Total Kills: 11,907 (2525-2571) Category:Spartan-IIs Category:BEN THE BESTverse